Computer systems typically employ a display or multiple displays which are mounted on a support stand and/or are incorporated into some other component of the computer system. For displays employing touch sensitive technology (e.g., touch screens), it is often desirable for a user to interact directly with such displays in order to fully utilize such touch technology during system operations. Touch sensitive technology may include interactive surfaces that allow users to manipulate digital content in new ways, beyond what is possible with the desktop computer. There are many compelling aspects to such systems—for example the interactions the user can have to manipulate objects directly with fingers and hands. Some systems may allow further functionalities by associating tangible objects with the digital interface, leveraging the user's skills from the real world to interact in the digital.